Kompleks wyższości
Zawsze czułem się gorszy od innych. Wydawało mi się, że wszyscy są ładniejsi, mądrzejsi, fajniejsi ode mnie. Wstydziłem się siebie. Rodzice mówili mi, że chłopak nie powinien mieć kompleksów, bo tylko baby mają kompleksy. Nie obchodziło mnie to. Przecież taki czy inny stan psychiczny nie może być zarezerwowany na wieki dla jednej tylko płci... Próbowałem sobie tłumaczyć, że i tak mam lepiej niż moi grubi, brzydcy czy pryszczaci kolesie. Ale to nie pomagało. Oni wszyscy i tak mieli większe szczęście niż ja. Ja - czyli Dryblas, Wielkolud, Tyczkowaty czy jak tam chcecie. Zawsze byłem wysoki. Zbyt wysoki. Na ulicy specjalnie się garbiłem, aby ludzie nie mogli dostrzec, że mam to swoje sto osiemdziesiąt osiem centymetrów. Wtedy moja p*dzielona matka klepała mnie po plecach i kazała się prostować. W ogóle moi j*bani rodzice nic nie rozumieli. Może j*bani to złe słowo. Oni po prostu byli tępi. Naprawdę nie mieli o niczym pojęcia. Bagatelizowali piekło, moje prywatne piekło, które rozpalało się w moim wnętrzu, ilekroć zawieszały się na mnie spojrzenia obcych ludzi, ilekroć słyszałem: "Ależ on wyrósł!". Siedzę sam w pokoju. Mam niezłego doła. Echh... dlaczego ludzie mnie nie akceptują?! Kumple i nauczyciele niby mnie lubią, ale wiem, że to fałszywa serdeczność, starannie ukryta kpina... Czy żądam wiele?... Nie moja wina, że jestem taki wyrośnięty. Chociaż... trudno im się dziwić. Zawsze zbiera mi się na wymioty, gdy przypominam sobie tę szatańską liczbę. Sto osiemdziesiąt osiem. Nagle w mojej głowie rodzi się pomysł. Zanim inni mnie zaakceptują, ja sam muszę najpierw zaakceptować samego siebie. Hm... przydałoby się jakieś żelastwo z garażu ojca. Nie, w sumie sam nóż powinien wystarczyć. Chwytam maczetę, którą trzymam tu od czasów, gdy jako mały gówniarz kolekcjonowałem broń. Jeszcze jedno przychodzi mi do głowy. Rodzice na pewno się martwią. Drugi dzień nie wychodzę z pokoju. Trudno, najpierw muszę uszczęśliwić siebie, potem zatroszczę się o innych. Zacznijmy od najłatwiejszego, czyli od nóg. Są zdecydowanie za długie. Wypada je skrócić. Podkurczam prawą i wbijam ostrze w kostkę. Tryska krew. Ale jest jej jeszcze niewiele, przechodzę dopiero przez skórę. O, dotarłem do mięśni. Zaciskam zęby z bólu. Wreszcie ostrze przecina kości. W miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą była stopa, teraz widnieje krwawy kikut. Rzucam okiem na drugą nogę i budzi się we mnie chęć działania. Z całej siły i zdecydowanym ruchem wbijam maczetę w lewą kończynę. Tu urywa mi się film. Budzę się za jakiś czas. Przeklinam własną słabość. Czas na ręce. Posuwistymi ruchami usuwam połowę skóry z ramion i barków. Ale zaraz - trzeba skurczyć też dłonie! Na pewno będzie łatwiej, jeśli najpierw przygotuję do pracy palce. Chwytam każdy po kolei i łamię. Jak śmiesznie chrzęszczą! Nie wiedziałem, że praca nad sobą może być taka zabawna :) To chyba już koniec... nie, mam pewien niedosyt. Wiem! Przecież, jeśli jestem niższy niż byłem poprzednio, to moje narządy wewnętrzne muszą dostarczać mniej energii, ergo: trzeba je skrócić o połowę. Ale najpierw środki przeciwbólowe. Nie chcę zemdleć jak wcześniej. Zażywam tabletki, popijam wodą. Koniec przerwy. Łapię za wysłużoną rączkę mojej przyjaciółki maczety. Rozpruwam klatkę piersiową. Pomimo leków boli jak cholera. Ach, nareszcie serce! Ostrze delikatnie przecina naczynia włosowate, a potem worek osiedziowy. Przepoławiam mój organ. Teraz ma już prawy przedsionek, zastawkę trójdzielną i prawą komorę. Tyle w zupełności wystarczy. Aaa, skoro już tu jesteśmy, dobierzmy się i do płuc! Aaach, przeklęta opłucna... Topornie się przez nią przebijam (poszło mi gorzej niż z osierdziem). Nooo, nareszcie pęcherzyki płucne. Odkrawam je i to różowe z boku. Jeszcze kilku pęcherzyków się pozbędę, bo w końcu po co mi AŻ TYLE? Wrzeszczę z bólu. Na chwilę ogarnia mnie zwątpienie. Kiedy wpadam na pomysł, żeby teraz wątrobę dopasować do mojego nowego doskonałego ciała, słyszę za drzwiami krzyki rodziców i błagania, abym ich wpuścił. Na widok śliskiej wątroby robi mi się niedobrze. Jedną ręką przytrzymuję organ pokryty śluzem, drugą go tnę. Znowu krew. Taaak, z lekcji biologii pamiętam, że wątroba jest bardzo ukrwiona. Wymiotuję, to jest silniejsze ode mnie. Wciąż jestem niezadowolony z nóg. Drażnią mnie, ciągle są za długie, mimo że już je skracałem. Kiedy tnę kolana, środki przeciwbólowe nie są mi już potrzebne. Teraz czuję już tylko słodki ból. Rodzice wpadają do pokoju. Leżę na dywanie, lekko zaciskając zdeformowaną dłoń na czerwonej maczecie. Z połową nóg, rąk, wątroby, serca i płuc. Z wymiocinami na torsie i brzuchu. Ale uśmiecham się. Co z tego, że straciłem sporo krwi? Już nie będę "tym największym", teraz tylko to się liczy. Nareszcie jestem normalny i kocham samego siebie. Teraz coś do Was, ludzie: Jeśli macie kompleksy, to wiedzcie, że Was rozumiem. Wiem, co to brak akceptacji. Poproście mnie, a pomogę Wam, tak jak sobie już pomogłem. A jeżeli nie chcecie - sam do was przyjdę i uczynię korekty w Waszym wyglądzie. Tak samo jak uczyniłem w moim, tą samą wierną maczetą. Chcę, by świat był piękny i nikt się niczym nie martwił. Pamiętajcie: Zawsze czułem się gorszy od innych. Wydawało mi się, że wszyscy są ładniejsi, mądrzejsi, fajniejsi ode mnie. Wstydziłem się siebie. Teraz już tak nie jest. Teraz już tak nie jest... Niski Daniel ~ .................................. Autorka: Marta the WriterDyskusjahttp://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/Marta_the_Writer%7C Wkład Kategoria:Opowiadania